Experiments and The Aftermath
by watermelonwafflesBISCUITS
Summary: When Zim and Nyx experiment on Dib, they didn't expect any huge aftermath. But the shockwaves are as large as the planet Earth itself. ZaDf and DaNr Dib and Nyx romance . First chappie is boring as hell, story should pick up after though.


**(A/n) I had to write something! Sorry that the recent stories were 'romances' yuck. I like COMEDY, PEOPLE! I hate teenagerism. Like I said it sucks moose. But slight romances beware! I own my OCs and that's it. Enjoy chicos and chicas.**

Dib snuck down into the base as stealthily as a functional SIR unit. He heard arguing from above and it was getting closer.

"But I heard something!" One voice, more feminine than the other, protested.

"Well you're a defect!" The brash, boisterous voice rang through the halls of the base.

"So are you, bro!" The first person retorted. Dib concluded the first person had been Nyx while the louder voice belonged to Zim.

"Let's at least continue the experiments. Not the weasel ones but the OTHER ones."

"Fine." Nyx curtly said. "Do we have a test subject?"

Zim turned and faced Dib exactly. "We do now."

* * *

Dib's eyes widened as Zim reached out for him. Nyx smiled widely and waved to Dib. To the large headed human it looked as if she were saying goodbye.

Dib rubbed his head as he sat up. He noticed he was trapped in a large glass tube. The ceiling made of wires and the technologies around him lead him to believe he was in Zim's base. _The last thing I remember is..._ He groaned as his memory was proving to be faulty.

"MASTAH! WHERE DID MARY GOOO?" Gir screeched, brawling.

"That is the Dib, Gir!" Zim ground his teeth.

"Oh..." The mentally damaged SIR unit blinked once... twice. "YAY!"

"Hello Dib." The Irken spat out the name as if it were a bad taste.

"Why didn't he recognize me?" Dib narrowed his eyes.

"Oh would you really like to know?" Zim smiled widely.

"Don't torture him, he'll do that himself once he sees." A voice from the entrance rang out. Both boys looked at the door revealing Nyx in a tank top and long fuzzy pajama pants.

"What?" Dib asked, still extremely confused.

"You see Dib," Onyx came into the room. "We were looking for a test subject on a particular experiment. We knew you would be lurking in the base if Zim yelled about a FAKE evil plan." Dib's face must've shown surprise to Nyx because she continued with," Yes that plan was a fraud. He can't even carry it out to gain any approval which had been his goal because he was sent here to die and he's recently been shown that." Nyx smirked. "Yes that's why you probably heard us calling each other defects. Because to the Irken Empire that's what we are. Now would you like to see our progress with you as our test subject?" Dib nodded vigorously, even though he was a bit scared of what might have had happened to him at the hands of two aliens. Nyx turned her head and called something out. The glass tubing surrounding Dib lifted and he tried to walk out but his legs felt like jelly and he collapsed before even the first step he took. Nyx hurried over and held out a hand. Dib glanced into her large, black eyes. They looked hard and unfeeling and cold, which he knew she could be at times.

"Well, Dib?" Nyx looked down at him. "Aren't you going to accept my help?"

He stretched his arm upward and his hand reached the other's gloved hand. He felt tired and drowsy, like he was under a drug or had just woken up from a long sleep. The clouds around his mind still hadn't lifted and his process of thought wasn't at its best. Dib felt his body being hoisted up and his feet touching the cold, metal floor that he had previously been lying on. His knees felt like jelly and gave out from his slight weight. His eyes closed and he felt arms wrap around him and a warm body pressed up against him.

"Whoa, still a bit weak there." He heard Nyx mutter under her breath. She lifted him up into her arms and carried him bridal style out of the room.

* * *

The door slammed behind her. Nyx had the annoying boy in her arms as his eyes were half-closed and half-open. _Zim really shouldn't have given him that many sedatives._ Nyx thought, looking down at the boy in her arms. She jostled him a bit, to wake him up a bit.

"Hey, Dib." Nyx glanced down, stopping. "Wake up. Do you want to see what we did? Dib, you okay? I knew Zim gave you too many sedatives..."

"What?" He asked weakly. "Yeah, what did you guys do? I feel like jelly."

"You'll see." Nyx replied, not looking down at him. She didn't feel right about what she and Zim had done to the poor boy. Nyx knew that it would help a few things but had it been necessary?

_Of course it is! You do want to be accepted back into the Empire right?_ One voice inside of her yelled.

**Not like this! It's not right! **Another screamed back.

_Who cares about right and wrong? The Empire sure doesn't! And feelings equal being banished, thrown away like garbage! Do you want that?_ The first voice spat.

**Who said anything about WANTING to go back to those jerk offs? This is only for Zim! Not for you, why obey him, he's only your brother!**

_But loyalty to those whom are above you, which Zim technically is, shows the Empire that you belong within it! Don't you wish to belong, Nyx?_

**Or do you wish to stand tall and proud, defy any whom command you, which you have the majority of your life?**

Nyx growled at the voices that were tearing her in two different directions. She wanted both, to be accepted but defiant. She knew Zim wanted nothing to do with the Empire after he was banished. Nyx had her own agenda though. She was going to use this experiment to put herself back into the inner workings of the Empire, where she thought she belonged, at the time at least. Now about a week later she wasn't too sure.

As she looked at the boy in her arms, her mind was still tearing itself apart.

* * *

Dib felt the warm presence of Nyx fade away as he was set down in another room inside the base.

"So, Dib," A mocking, sneering voice snarled from his right. "You wish to see what our experiments have done to you?"

"Yes." He croaked out, cracking his eyes open, just the slightest. He felt someone slip a cold thing into his hand.

"Look, Dib, look at our wondrous progress."

Dib wrenched his eyes fully open and looked into the mirror in his hand at his reflection. What stared back at him wasn't him.

"What do you think of it?" Zim cackled.

Dib could only stare at the small reflective device, not believing it.

**(A/n) So? What do you guys think of it? **

**Punkergal, you better fucking like this, bro. And no touchy my Mac. It's mine, dude. **

**WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK ZIM AND NYX DID TO DIB? P.G., you better not tell. Review peoples, it's that and music that keeps me from committing suicide or going insane and homicidal. **


End file.
